Cenizas
by orquidblack
Summary: ¿Es posible revivir un corazón de sus cenizas? Un Yuuri más maduro debe descubrir si puede devolverle el fuego a un rubio demonio, aún a sabiendas de que Wolfram ahora tiene un amor totalmente correspondido y más puro.
1. Chapter 1

Holas!

Espero esten muy bien. En primer lugar quiero darle las gracias a quienes apoyaron mi primer proyecto con esta pareja :)

En segundo lugar aquí va mi siguiente fic que será un poquitin más largo, y que se situa unos 40 años luego de que disolvieran el compromiso Yuuri y Wolf, ojala no me maten por lo malita que soy con Yuuri.

Y finalmente, les agradezco de antemano si me dejan reviews y a quienes leen anónimamente.

Cariños y luz!

* * *

**Cenizas**

**Capítulo Primero.**

Su mirada tan oscura como la noche se perdió momentáneamente en el cielo abierto, que se vislumbraba tan azul y claro desde una de las ventanas de su despacho real. Hubiese querido seguir en aquella contemplación, dejando su mente vacía, quedándose solo y sin preocupaciones, sin asuntos de estado, sin deseos o lamentaciones. Había días en que realmente deseaba desaparecer de cualquiera de los dos mundos. Desgraciadamente había comprobado en carne propia que no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere, pues se escucho el familiar sonido de golpeteos en su puerta. Esperaba que no fuera Gunter con su cantaleta habitual sobre sus deberes del día, o la agenda mensual.

-Adelante-murmuro regresando a la realidad, a su vida como el actual 27° Maou de Shin Makoku.

Un soldado entró presuroso a la estancia luego de hacerle una formal reverencia.

-Ha llegado una carta para usted Majestad. El mensajero ha dicho que se trata de un tema urgente y delicado.

El monarca se acomodó sus cabellos azabaches, los cuales llevaba ahora más largos, por debajo de los hombros, y le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva al sobre negro que había tomado de las manos de su subordinado. Despidió al otro con una amable seña, y se dispuso a rasgar la misiva con un abre cartas de oro que tomó de su elegante escritorio.

Sus ojos ónix se abrieron conmocionados, y su estomago dio un brusco vuelco. Acababa de reconocer el emblema de la casa noble Bielefeld, y la perfecta caligrafía de quien era el tío de su ex prometido.

El mensaje era breve, pero contundente.

Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld, acababa de quedar viudo, y con un pequeño hijo. Lady Elizabeth, quien había sido su esposa por veinte años, acababa de fallecer. No se especificaban las causas, sólo el deceso.

Yuuri Shibuya, el rey, sintió unas repentinas ganas de llorar. Durante más tiempo del que podía recordar le deseo lo peor de los males a aquella bella mazoku, y aunque se arrepentía al instante por tales pensamientos, pues no estaba en su naturaleza ser pernicioso, las emociones seguían allí, tan latentes como aquel día en que regresó de su mundo, y se enteró por boca de su padrino Conrad, de la boda del rubio noble. ¡Oh, por Shinou! Cuanto la detesto; porque ella fue capaz de ver lo que él no; porque ella se llevó lo que tardo tanto en descubrir, e incluso lo hizo padre de un hermoso niño según contaba Cheri sama, su ex suegra.

Y ahora, Elizabeth ya no estaba más en ese mundo. La preocupación le estrujo el corazón ¿Cómo se encontraría Wolfram? ¿La extrañaría? ¿La habría amado alguna vez cómo a él?

Los deseos por volver a verlo lo asfixiaron. Tenía que calmarse. Wolfram ya no era el mismo de antes, y para su tormento personal, fue él quien lo había destruido.

Recordar como habían terminado las cosas entre ellos dos hasta el punto que sólo la fría cortesía de Heika y noble, se había instalado, era demasiado doloroso, tan lacerante. Una herida que seguiría sangrando hasta el día de su muerte, y de la que se hacía completamente responsable.

El Maou soltó un suspiro casi agónico, proponiéndose en seguida alistar todo para emprender el viaje hacía tierras Bielefeld. Aquella casa noble era una de los pilares de su reinado, su apoyo e influencia eran innegables, y lo mínimo que se merecían era que fuera en persona a brindarle sus condolencias a la familia. Tenía claro de que era una razón que olía a excusa, y obviamente todos en el palacio lo notarían, pero el deseo por el reencuentro vibrando dentro suyo, era más de lo que podía soportar.

Lo añoraba tanto.

Eran demasiados años; demasiadas heridas, pero aún seguía amándolo con ardorosa necesidad. Y aunque él se auto-declaraba gestor de la ruina de la relación entre ambos, eso no eliminaba sus fuertes sentimientos por el rubio Mazoku. Hubo una época en que creyó, con la inocencia y cierta estupidez de la edad, que lo suyo por Wolfram era una amistad demasiado estrecha, pero que nada jamás tendría que ver con el afecto romántico, e inicio una carrera descontrolada por demostrárselo. Su desesperación en ese tiempo tenía más que ver con la negación que con otra cosa, y tarde lo iba a descubrir.

Que equivocado estuvo durante años.

Ese fue el principio del fin. Comenzó a frecuentar a preciosas Mazoku, y también a bellas humanas de ambos mundos. Se las exhibió en las narices al demonio de fuego porque sabia que Wolfram era celoso y orgulloso, deseaba tanto provocarlo, y cuando se atrevió a llevar a una a la habitación que ambos compartían para retozar con ella y que el rubio los descubriera, su vida empezó un descenso en caída libre. Consiguió lo que tanto había buscado, llevó a su amigo a un punto de quiebre inevitable, y fue el mismo demonio quien inició los papeles de la disolución del compromiso, apoyado incondicionalmente por sus hermanos.

El problema llegó cuando la supuesta emoción de alivio y felicidad que vendría apenas se librara de ese compromiso casual, no apareció jamás, por el contrario, se encontró, más veces de las que estaba dispuesto a reconocer abiertamente, llorando a lágrima viva en la soledad de su ahora habitación, buscando la mirada esmeralda de su ex prometido con desesperación, oliendo las sabanas y almohadas en busca del embriagante aroma del demonio.

Reconoció que lo extrañaba, sí. Aceptó que por sus actos inmaduros había perdido su amistad con él. Comprendió que se había puesto una venda en los ojos, y que ahora podía ver la vida de Wolfram de manera distinta. Lo vio recibir una atención excesiva tanto de mujeres como hombres, hasta el límite en que sentía que le reventaría el hígado de rabia; lo vio irse a misiones semanas que se le volvían eternas.

Era como le dijo Murata en ese entonces, una prueba de su propia medicina.

Pero siquiera aquello hubiese sido lo único. No, al parecer su idiotez no tenía limites, y cuando en una fiesta de gala Wolfram se encontraba demasiado entretenido conversando con un noble guapo y maduro que le quitaría el habla a cualquiera. Él cabo su propia tumba.

Abofeteó a una bella noble, dejando a todos los presentes mudos y estupefactos. Pero Yuuri no los miraba a ellos, sólo a él. La mirada llena de dolor de, aquellos precioso ojos verdes, lo penarían más allá de la muerte.

Fue tan, tan soberanamente ciego, y enclenque como antaño él solía decirle.

Su compromiso con la Mazoku duró unos cuatro años, más por su terquedad que por otra razón. Admitía que la demonia tenía gracia, era inteligente y preciosa, pero eso no parecía ser suficiente. En realidad nadie era suficiente, siempre encontraba detalles en cualquier candidata.

Allí murió lo último que podría haber habido entre ambos.

Wolfram empezó a irse por largas temporadas a Bielefeld, y se volvió más callado y solitario. Las pocas veces que lo volvió a ver sonreír y reír de verdad, fue en compañía de Greta y la preciosa familia que había formado. Sus nietos tenían la capacidad de traer de vuelta al viejo Wolf, al Lord Mocoso malcriado que él tanto extrañaba y necesitaba, a quien buscaba en sus memorias y sueños.

Y entonces vino aquella fatal misión. El rubio demonio partió con veinte de sus hombres a una revisión fronteriza, pues a través del pelirrojo espía, tenían noticias de movimientos sospechosos por parte de grupos de humanos rebeldes que no aceptaban al Maou y a su pueblo de demonios "pacíficos". Él no lo vio partir ya que se encontraba en la tierra junto a su familia celebrando el cumpleaños de su padre, pero a su regreso la expresión que denotaba el templado y siempre férreo general Gwendal, le congelo la sangre en las venas.

Su padrino fue quien lo puso al día. La guardia de Wolfram fue atacada ferozmente por el grupo de humanos que tenía aquellas piedras Houseki en su poder, debilitándolos. Prácticamente los masacraron, y si no hubiera sido porque uno de los hombres del rubio se sacrifico valientemente para que su excelencia y dos de sus compañeros se salvaran, él habría muerto allí.

El demonio de fuego estaba grave, al igual que sus dos soldados sobrevivientes. Gisela se estaba esforzando al máximo por retenerlo con vida, pero ya la fe parecía írsele a raudales.

Yuuri se sintió morir en ese momento, y perdió el control. Lo único en su mente era su ex prometido. El chico bello como un ángel. Su poderoso mayoku se desato, y a través de su poder sanador lo obligo a no abandonar el mundo de los vivos.

Un mes después, el rubio volvió a sus quehaceres cotidianos, pero para todos era claro de que algo había muerto con él en ese lugar. Sus ojos solían teñirse de una desgarradora melancolía, y evitaba a toda costa estar a solas con su rey, que lo perseguía incansablemente por los corredores del palacio. El moreno tenía miedo de perderlo de vista porque le daba la impresión de que si no lo veía, no volvería jamás. La imagen del débil cuerpo de Wolfram en la enfermería al borde de la muerte se transformo en su peor pesadilla.

En una ocasión Gwendal le pidió que no atosigara más a su hermano, que se alejara de él, que bastante daño ya le había hecho en el pasado como para que lo siguiera buscando tan obsesivamente. Pero él no lo escuchó, y en una noche que oyó por casualidad a las sirvientas en uno de los corredores, se entero de que el demonio andaba en el pueblo emborrachándose con otros soldados, y aparentemente no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Se sintió tan culpable, y poca cosa. Era consciente de que Wolfram estaba sufriendo, que se sentía culpable por la muerte de sus hombres, y él no hacía nada por ayudarle, por consolarle, sólo lo hería más con su comportamiento errático. Se preguntó entonces si al menos podía salvar algo de lo que había habido entre ellos, porque al menos ahora aceptaba que sin el demonio no había vida para él.

Unas ganas terribles de protegerlo lo invadieron, y fue a buscarlo, aún si tuviera que traerlo a rastras, volvería con él. Lo recuperaría.

Pero sus planes siempre tenía la virtud de no salir como los pensaba en un principio, ya que al llegar a la taberna, se encontró con una estampa que le quemo el alma al rojo vivo.

Wolfram no se encontraba precisamente con los otros soldados, al contrario, estaba en otra mesa apartada en compañía de aquel atractivo mazoku de la fiesta en la que se comprometió impulsivamente. Su contacto físico denotaba una evidente intimidad que lo enfureció, y todo se volvió negro para él cuando los vio besarse.

Quería gritar, y destruir cosas. Quitárselo de los brazos, y proclamar a los cuatro vientos que sólo él tenía derechos sobre el rubio, pero como siempre no hizo nada, y se limito a regresar al castillo con los ánimos por el piso, y un peso en el corazón que lo comprimía de dolor. Se metió al cuarto de su ex prometido a esperarlo. No sabía que iba a decirle, pero sentía que tenía que estar allí.

El rubio llegó casi dos horas después, tan ebrio que ni siquiera lo noto. Se desvistió con una naturalidad que le hizo tragar saliva al moreno, que embobado lo miraba como si quisiera devorarlo, cosa que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad cuando los pantalones del rey se le hicieron inquietantemente incómodos.

Wolfram Von Bielefeld era la criatura más magnifica y exquisita que había visto en su vida, y lo necesitaba ya. Era muy consciente de la belleza irreal del rubio, y de que siempre había despertado deseos insanos en él, pero jamás notó como se había estado reprimiendo por tocarlo durante tanto tiempo.

Lo tomó desprevenido, y lo obligó con su boca a someterse a sus ardientes deseos. Quería borrar todo rastro de ese mazoku, e iba a hacerlo. Prácticamente no lo dejo reaccionar, y se ayudo del alcohol corriendo por el cuerpo del demonio para seducirlo, y llevarlo a su cama. Allí mordió, lamió y beso esa piel de porcelana con adoración, enloquecido. Lo mínimo que se merecía el rubio era que lo veneraran como a una deidad, y él iba a darle todo.

Le hizo el amor entre jadeos, gemidos y palabras incomprensibles. Y en ese momento cuando llegó al clímax con ese increíble hombre entre sus brazos, todas las piezas encajaron.

Lo amaba. Siempre lo hizo.

A la mañana siguiente, a pesar de la dificultad que representaba alejarse de esa preciosa tentación, se vistió y comprobó jubiloso las marcas de su propiedad en la tersa dermis, además de saberse el primero en tomarlo. Era suyo, y debía hacer algo por demostrarlo.

Sin avisarle a nadie se fue a su mundo. Quería hacer las cosas bien esta vez, e iba a proponerle matrimonio como él sabia, con una joya sorprendente y una declaración de amor.

Pero su error fue subestimar el amor y la espera del demonio.

A su regreso, con la cabeza plagada de ideas románticas, propias de las películas americanas que veía en el cine, venía dispuesto a desplegarlas todas. En su bolsillo traía un costoso anillo de oro blanco con esmeraldas, que lo había dejado sin ahorros, pero que palidecía en belleza al lado de quien amaba.

-¿Y Wolf?-fue lo que le pregunto a su padrino, mientras se secaba los cabellos apresuradamente. Moría por verlo, y lo peor es que no tenía noción de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde su partida.

Conrad le dedico una sonrisa de disculpa, y procedió a explicarle todo con habitual calma como si hablara del clima. Cuando su Majestad se marchó a su mundo, Wolfram se largo a las tierras de su tío con un estado de ánimo que rebasaba los límites de la furia, se comprometió en menos de una semana con Lady Elizabeth, su amiga de la infancia, y acababan de casarse hace tres días en una ceremonia muy privada.

Yuuri Shibuya, se derrumbo en la bañera Real llorando como un niño.

Era demasiado tarde.

Wolfram jamás le pertenecería, y luego de aquel episodio del que nunca se recupero por completo, sólo lo volvió a ver una vez más. El día del funeral de Greta, no cruzaron palabras, y el demonio ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada. Además, verlo con su esposa fue un golpe mortal para su corazón.

Desde ese tiempo había tenido muy pocas noticias sobre el demonio, y su vida. La gente en el castillo le ocultaba parte de esa información. Al menos en su intimidad, no era un secreto de que el Maou estaba enamorado de su ex prometido, y que por las vueltas crueles de la vida, lo había perdido. Incluso la noticia de la paternidad de Wolfram le fue censurada, se tuvo que enterar por Murata cuando el niño ya había nacido.

Quién hubiera podido predecir que la familia que tanto quería el moreno, término teniéndola el demonio de fuego, alejados uno del otro con tanto daño de por medio.

Ahora al rememorar aquello, tanto tiempo después. La cruel amargura de un amor truncado seguía doliendo, y saber que probablemente el rubio sufría ahora por su difunta esposa, lo destrozaba aún más.

Si tal vez hubiese hecho las cosas distintas.

Si tal vez se hubiese escuchado a sí mismo cuando las señales eran tan claras para todos menos para él.

Tanto arrepentimiento reprimido.

* * *

Como se esperaba la familia directa del rubio demonio viajo también con el Maou, es decir, Cheri sama, Gwendal y Conrad, además de su fiel amigo el Gran Sabio, Ken Murata. El moreno sabía por algunas misivas, que sus nietos, los dos hijos de la difunta Greta, Julián y Ester, se reunirían con su otro abuelo en Bielefeld.

Aquello era una penosa, pero necesaria reunión.

Cuando descendieron de los elegantes carruajes, el frío y callado ambiente los recibió. Los jardines aledaños, tan elogiados por su cuidada belleza, ahora lucían tristes y opacos, despertando aún más la penosa sensación de angustia en el Maou.

-Su Majestad-la imponente voz del líder de los Bielefeld lo saludo, luego de una escueta reverencia-No lo esperábamos, pero gracias por mostrar sus respetos.

Tanto Yuuri como los demás se mostraron de lo más serios y protocolares con Waltorana quien los guió por sus dependencias, y disculpo la ausencia de Wolfram pues este se encontraba despidiéndose privadamente de su esposa antes del velorio, luego se llevó a Gwendal, Cheri y Conrad con él argumentando que debía hablar con ellos en privado de asuntos familiares.

Yuuri se sintió fuera de lugar, excluido, como un completo extraño con el que son cordiales, y deseo más que nunca formar parte de esa familia, de la vida de él.

En el majestuoso castillo Bielefeld se encontró con varios nobles pertenecientes a la más alta aristocracia de Shin Makoku, e incluso había delegados de los países aliados. Al parecer la fama de Wolfram, y el cariño que se había canjeado con los años era demostrado vivamente por quienes tenían el honor de conocerlo.

El funeral en donde el cuerpo de la difunta Elizabeth seria cremado ceremonialmente ante los presentes, se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente. Y esa mañana, luego de que casi no descanso por la noche en la suntuosa habitación que le asignaron en el castillo, una helada brisa recorría los verdes campos en dónde terminaban los restos de los miembros de esa noble casa. Todos le mostraron respetos por tratarse del Rey, su Heika, pero él sólo buscaba afanosamente la figura del viudo.

Unos brazos delgados, con un inconfundible aroma a flores dulces lo inundo mientras lo abrazaban sorpresivamente. La reconoció al instante. Su linda nieta Ester, que ya era toda una mujer madura de más de treinta años, se aferraba a él obviamente conmocionada.

-¡Abuelo! ¿Has visto ya al abuelo, Wolf?-lo increpó, mirándolo con los mismos ojos de Greta. Como extrañaba a su princesa, su preciada hija, que aún en sus últimos días de vida, no podía evitar mirarlo con reproche por lo acontecido con Wolfram.

Yuuri negó solemne y algo compungido. A lo lejos vio a Julián conversando con Gwendal y Conrad.

Y fue mientras Ester le platicaba sobre como iban las cosas en su reino ya que ella era la Reina por ser la primogénita, cuando las figuras de tres rubios de distintas alturas aparecieron, todos guardaron un silencio mortal. Sus ojos ónix se estrecharon mientras recorría las tres figuras masculinas vestidas de riguroso luto negro. Él más alto de ellos era sin duda Waltorana Von Bielefeld, quien con su pétrea presencia intimidaba tanto como su general; El otro era un menudo niño que no aparentaba más de cinco años, un precioso querubín igual a como se imaginaba fue su progenitor en sus fantasías; Y sin duda, el otro rubio era su Wolfram, aquel bello demonio de fuego que no aparentaba más de dieciocho años a diferencia de él que parecía de unos veinticinco. No había perdido en nada su elegancia y porte gallardo, pese a que era dolorosamente evidente el aura de profunda tristeza que lo rodeaba.

Sintió a su corazón arder.

-Rufus. Ese es el nombre del pequeño-escuchó que le murmuraba su nieta, pero él estaba tan ocupado tratando de absorber la imagen de su ex prometido que ni siquiera le respondió.

Todos los presentes vieron como Wolfram con su hijo cogido de la mano se acercaban hasta la pira funeraria para darle el último adiós a la bella Mazoku que reposaba tal bella durmiente en su sueño eterno. Acto seguido, Waltorana encendió un fuego mágico que lentamente fue propagándose, y consumiendo el cuerpo de la difunta.

Yuuri observó con el alma a los pies como su ex prometido alzaba entre sus brazos al pequeño Rufus cobijándolo, y murmurándole palabras que ninguno de los presentes sabría jamás. Sintió una profunda desazón al ver a aquellos dos seres tan aparentemente indefensos, y quiso ser parte de ellos dos, ayudarles a sanar su dolor, protegerles.

Instintivamente dio un paso hacía delante cegado ante la idea de acercarse, pero un agarre certero en su hombro derecho lo detuvo. Confundido alzó la vista, dándose cuenta por primera vez que tenía los ojos empañados de lágrimas, y con dificultad distinguió la figura de su Gran Sabio, quien le devolvió la mirada con una expresión que se podía desdibujar por entre sus gafas como si le dijera "Aún no es tiempo. Espera, Shibuya".

Ahogó una réplica en su garganta junto a un inminente llanto, a sabiendas de que su impulsividad siempre lo llevaba por desastrosos caminos, y decidió hacerle caso a Murata. Se cuadro de hombros, y espero junto al resto a que ya no quedaron rastros físicos de quien fuera en vida Lady Elizabeth, devota amiga, esposa y madre.

Waltorana fue quien recibió las condolencias familiares en lugar de su sobrino, y quien consideraba su nieto, ya que nadie osó en atreverse a interrumpir el conmovedor cuadro que formaban padre e hijo, apartados de la multitud frente a las cenizas, ni siquiera Cheri sama lo hizo.

Yuuri volvió a ser detenido cuando intento acercarse a ellos nuevamente, pero esta vez el hermano del medio fue quien lo hizo, quien por primera vez desde que lo conocía, no esbozaba ninguna sonrisa ni sincera ni falsa, simplemente parecía serio y extrañamente ido. Aquello le dio mala espina al moreno, y por un momento le pareció que su castaño padrino le ocultaba algo.

-Vamos, Heika. Lo mejor será esperar a Wolfram y a Rufus en el castillo-lo instó finalmente tirando con firmeza de él.

El Rey no tuvo fuerzas para replicarle a Conrad "Es Yuuri, tú me nombraste" como constantemente lo hacía para que lo llamara por su nombre, simplemente asintió cabizbajo negándose aún internamente a seguirlo, pero siendo obligado al fin y al cabo por el medio humano.

Antes de alejarse por completo, Yuuri giró su cabeza bruscamente, buscándolos.

Las dos solitarias figuras parecían dos llamas de vela resistiendo ante la inclemencia del viento.

Tan solitarias y bellas.

Tan inalcanzables.

Fue un momento epifánico para él. Se descubrió a si mismo reviviendo desesperadamente las esperanzas muertas. Soñando con conquistarle en esos tres años que como noble debía guardarle luto y respeto a su esposa antes de pensar en la idea de volver a contraer nupcias, tomando su mano y la de aquel pequeño tan precioso y perfecto como su progenitor.

¿Podría ser? ¿Podría Wolf perdonarlo? ¿Podría Wolfram Von Bielefeld aún albergar algún sentimiento por él? ¿Podría hacer revivir el fuego de entre las cenizas?


	2. Chapter 2

Holas!

Quiero darle las gracias por el apoyo al fic me hacen tremendamente feliz ya que tenía muchas dudas. GRACIAS!

Me apure en el segundo capí, que espero les guste porque lentamente se esta volteando la tortilla XD, y llega el sufrimiento para Yuuri.

Gracias por los reviews, y los lectores anónimos o no!

Cariños y mucha luz!

* * *

**Cenizas**

**Capítulo Segundo.**

¿Qué clase de cenizas pueden encenderse en un corazón herido de muerte? ¿Es posible llegar a pensar, creer o sentir que hay algo más para ti después de haber sido tan cruelmente herido? Para quien no ha sentido jamás en carne propia lo que el desamor es capaz de hacer, aún puede que los cuentos de hadas tengan un final feliz, o en el peor de los escenarios una buena explicación que justifique todos los males recibidos, pero ¿Y si no los hay? Y si lo que simplemente te queda es un cuerpo más muerto que vivo con un agujero gigante en medio, y luego…el vacio.

Él se sentía así, al menos los primeros años, luego se acostumbro al dolor lacerante que no le permitía dormir bien como antaño, ni sonreír con cosas simples. Llegó el adormecimiento que la dulce muerte de un amor no correspondido genera, y se abandonó a la rutina, y a la costumbre de ser herido. Después de todo, cuándo te lastiman tanto, llegas a creer muy en el fondo de tu alma que de alguna manera sin sentido, te lo mereces.

El dolor que cargas contigo es un castigo por algo que ni siquiera recuerdas que hiciste, pero esta allí, y a veces lo mejor es aceptar los golpes reiterados de la vida, y resignarte al sufrimiento.

Wolfram vivió así durante tan poco tiempo para un Mazoku, pero que en él fue como una eternidad. Lo vio a él seguir adelante, sonreír, tener su tan añorada soltería e incluso se comprometió, mientras por dentro el demonio iba perdiendo cada vez más la llama que lo mantenía con vida, y hasta cierto punto cuerdo. Pero se había jurado a si mismo, no interferir nunca más en la vida de su Maou, mantenerse lo más al margen posible, y permitirle ser feliz, porque Yuuri era todo lo que Shin Makoku necesitaba, y él amaba a su pueblo tanto como al moreno.

Y si su corazón debía ser sacrificado, así seria.

Y quizás todo podría haber seguido ese infernal camino, de no ser por aquella misión que se llevó los últimos rescoldos de su alma. Ver a aquellos camaradas con los que había compartido tantas vivencias, fieles y valientes, morir ante su esmeralda mirada, lo hizo desear la muerte con desesperación. Ya no se creía digno de vivir ¿Para qué? Si no fue capaz de salvarlos. Si sobrevivió gracias a la generosidad del hombre que amaba, y que a la vez era su torturador personal, no podía ya sentirse a gusto con nada. Llegó a aborrecer su rostro en el espejo cada mañana y anochecer, junto a la presencia insistente del Rey.

Era extremadamente consciente de que estaba en un punto brutal de no retorno, pero no quería dar más pasos ¿Para que molestarse si al final siempre encontraría más dolor? Por eso le pareció tan atractiva y sensual la propuesta de sus soldados. Era increíble lo que un par de copas o botellas lograban con él. No sentía nada, y su mente se embotaba tanto al igual que sus sentidos que al fin tenía breves lapsus dónde encontrar algo de paz y consuelo.

Hasta que apareció ese hombre. Lord Von Alammedine, un noble que había conocido en una fiesta años atrás, y que tenía muchísimos negocios. Era atractivo, y tal vez el alcohol le agrego un porcentaje más de belleza. La verdad es que no sabía con precisión la respuesta, pero al menos por unas tres semanas se permitió la débil posibilidad de dejarse ser atendido, escuchado y cuidado. Aquel hombre a ratos tenía estampa de caballero, y otras de bribón, y aunque su escrupulosa educación le indicaba que lo alejara, terminó por acallar esas voces y dejarse convencer por un par de besos robados. Besos expertos que le hubiese gustado devolver con igual fervor, mas no conseguía encender ninguna chispa de deseo o pasión en él.

Entonces pasó aquello que le dio vueltas a su mundo, porque esa noche en un principio bien creía que estaba en uno de sus muy placenteros sueños húmedos, el único lugar donde se permitía volver a desproteger el pedazo muerto de corazón que tenía, y se revolcaba entre las sabanas en medio de fantasías en las que su Rey lo amaba. Le complacía sentir que esta vez las caricias parecían ser más reales, hasta que el dolor agudo que representaba la intromisión en su cuerpo por parte de su amante se volvió aterradoramente real, completamente palpable en la piel, la boca y los músculos marcados que tenía a su alcance.

Hubiera querido patalear, golpear y maldecir mil veces a ese enclenque por lo que le estaba haciendo, pero el inesperado placer que sintió lo sacó completamente de la ruta de los reclamos, y lo catapulto a una cúspide de entrecortado clímax.

Si tan sólo hubiese sido un sueño el golpe no lo hubiera matado, ya que no recordaba un despertar más agónico desde la muerte de su padre cuando era apenas un niño. En su interior era casi como si sintiera el eco de una burla por parte del Maou ¿Qué no se suponía que a Yuuri sólo le interesaban las mujeres? ¿Por qué se acostó con él? ¿Para probar y luego dejarlo ahí humillado en su propia cama?

La furia y la desazón que el demonio de fuego experimento no tenía nombre, y todos en Pacto de Sangre lo resintieron cuando esa mañana prácticamente destruyo su habitación. Dentro suyo un feroz repudio por Yuuri nació sin control obligándolo a tomar una serie de decisiones con las cuales pretendía poner bálsamo caliente ante las heridas, y detener así el inesperado camino de odio que crecía dentro de él hacía el Rey. Así fue como terminó en las tierras de su tío, invitando a su vieja amiga Elizabeth y proponiéndole matrimonio aún a sabiendas ambos, de que sus sentimientos el uno por el otro, se movían en dos clases distintas de amor, pero ella fiel a él como ningún otro ser, lo aceptó y se quedó a su lado. Consolándolo y cogiendo su mano en aquellos días en que la oscuridad parecía devorarlo.

Le debía tanto a esa bella y fuerte mazoku, tanto que con el pasar de los años sus ojos comenzaron a contemplarla como algo más que a una amiga, e indescriptiblemente se encontró de la noche a la mañana disfrutando del tiempo que compartían como una pareja casada. La deseo con ternura y respeto, y sólo a ella se permitió amarla dentro de su herido corazón, porque el rubio sabía demasiado bien lo que un amor no correspondido podía hacerle al otro.

Y Elizabeth lo comprendió, y espero sin exigirle nada.

Luego llegó Rufus, y Wolfram Von Bielefeld volvió a sonreír y a llorar de verdadera felicidad. El hijo que ambos habían engendrado se convirtió en su todo. Sólo ese pequeño niño tenía el poder suficiente de alejar las nubes de melancolía de sus ojos, y los pensamientos hacía el Rey. El amor que sentía por su hijo era tan puro que no concebía ya la vida sin ese precioso niño tan parecido a si mismo.

Por algo más de una década, creyó que toda tristeza había sido borrada, y en su lugar su bella familia creaba dulces recuerdos que fueron suavizándolo. Disfrutaba enormemente de enseñarle a su pequeño Rufus todas las cosas que sabía. Ambos adoraban los dulces, así que era un pacto secreto entre ellos esconderse de Elizabeth para disfrutar a sus anchas de un festín para nada nutritivo, le leía cuentos en compañía de su esposa como en antaño lo hacía con su querida Greta.

Por fin, estaba en el lugar correcto junto a las personas adecuadas.

Finalmente pudo suspirar de dicha.

Hasta que la encontró aquel atardecer.

Elizabeth no los había podido acompañar a una cabalgata porque desde hacía días su cuerpo parecía algo resentido. Ambos sospechaban la posibilidad de un nuevo embarazo, pero esperarían hasta que Gisela pudiera viajar y confirmarles la noticia. Esa tarde, Rufus había echo un ramo de flores para su mamá, contento ante la perspectiva de sacarle una sonrisa y luego besos mimosos, pero cuando ambos entraron a los aposentos, los sentidos de Wolfram se activaron como una poderosa alarma. Supo enseguida que algo no iba para nada bien, y protectoramente apartó a su hijo con cuidado del lecho de su esposa pidiéndole con voz calmada que los esperara afuera.

El chiquillo se resistió unos segundos, hasta que la mirada seria, de aquellos ojos iguales a los suyos, lo hicieron obedecer. Apenas vio la pequeña silueta desaparecer, el demonio se lanzó a verificar el cuerpo de su esposa. A primera vista parecía que dormía, nada más alejado de la realidad. En ese bello cuerpo ya no había vida.

El corazón de Elizabeth ya no latía, y el de Wolfram se desgarro de dolor.

Su grito remeció toda la residencia Bielefeld.

Y ahora se encontraba allí, parado ante un montón de cenizas que no significaban nada para él porque esa no era su esposa. Elizabeth era mucho más, había sido su salvadora, y tendría la garantía de la lealtad de su corazón para siempre. Era consciente de que habían más personas a su alrededor, quizás algunos le dirigían miradas de compasión, y otros estaban por medio formalismo ahí, pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto. Para él la mayoría de las personas que se hallaban allí, eran desconocidos. No lo conocían ni a él, ni a Elizabeth, ni a su hijo, jamás entenderían lo que estaba pasando. Ni siquiera sus hermanos, madre o tío.

Lo único que a él le importaba en esos momentos era al niño que sostenía fuertemente abrazado a su cuerpo, y que acababa de caer dormido producto del cansancio, y de la horrorosa experiencia de saber que su madre no volvería más. Ahora Wolfram estaba seguro de que estaban solos. Su hijo era lo único que tenía, y lucharía a cal y canto por mantenerlo a salvo.

* * *

De regreso en la residencia Bielefeld. La gente comenzó a despedirse, aunque el Rey actuaba en piloto automático, todo él estaba concentrado en la espera de aquellos rubios, que sin siquiera notarlo terminó sentado al lado de Murata en la biblioteca del lugar. Conrad también estaba con ellos pero parecía más entretenido en mirar insistentemente por la ventana.

De pronto, el Maou se dio cuenta que no notó como había llegado hasta allí, ni que era de Waltorana, Cheri o Gwendal. Además el silencio y la espera lo estaban torturando. El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido, y ya se veían los colores del atardecer filtrándose por las ventanas. Se puso de pie de un salto.

-¿Por qué no vamos a buscar a Wolfram? Debe estar muy mal, y nos necesita-sugirió buscando la mirada de los dos hombres en el cuarto.

Conrad dejó salir un suspiro, y negó con la cabeza varias veces ante la cara compungida del Rey.

-¿Por qué no? Se supone qu…

-Shibuya hay algo que debes saber-el Gran Sabio lo interrumpió antes de que continuara hablando.

Por la expresión grave en el rostro del otro moreno, el Maou supo que lo que iba a decirle no iba a gustarle para nada.

-¿Qué cosa?-lo increpó.

Sin embargo, fue Conrad quien comenzó a hablar.

-Heika…. Ehh….-el castaño se interrumpió solo antes de que el moreno comenzara con su corrección habitual-… Yuuri. Es mejor dejar a Wolfram lo más tranquilo posible, tal vez tu presencia lo altere aún más.

-No, no, no-negó repetidas veces-Yo…yo…yo no lo molestare, lo juro. Sólo quiero verlo.

Tanto Conrad como Murata compartieron una mirada indescifrable, llena de significados que a Yuuri se le hizo horrendamente descortés, y la sensación de ser un tercero en discordia o innecesario, se acrecentó..

-Shibuya-lo llamó su amigo a la vez que se aclaraba la garganta- Lady Elizabeth fue asesinada-aquella revelación dejó conmocionado al Maou, a quien se le petrifico el rostro de la impresión-fue envenenada estando embarazada, y aún no se encuentran a él o los culpables. Por eso mismo te imaginarás, que Lord Bielefeld esta demasiado susceptible, y sólo quiere cerca la presencia de su familia. Tú sólo contribuirías a ahondar más la herida.

* * *

Yuuri Shibuya no era bueno obedeciendo, mucho menos ahora que era el Rey, y a pesar de que comprendía las razones de porque lo querían lo más lejos posible de Wolfram, él no podía resignarse. Mucho menos ahora.

El simple hecho de pensar que Elizabeth había sido asesinada con un hijo no nato en su vientre, lo enfurecía y lo entristecía a partes iguales. Quién o quienes fueran los culpables no recibirían sólo la furia del Mazoku de fuego, sino también su justicia. Además no podía llegar a entender ¿Por qué? Si por lo poco que sabía de su vida de casados, eran una familia bastante tranquila y discreta ¿Por qué dañarlos de esa manera? ¿Por qué dañar a su Wolf? Pero al menos ahora él tenía una idea con la que pretendía garantizar la seguridad de los rubios, sólo rezaba con que la familia del mazoku de fuego no se molestara, en especial, Waltorana.

Utilizando su mayoku por medio del agua, desde su propio aposento otorgado en la residencia Bielefeld, el moreno se traslado hacía los que suponían eran los baños de la habitación de su ex prometido. Ahora que manejaba sus poderes a la perfección podía hacer diversas cosas, y como se imaginaba que Conrad le estaba haciendo guardia para que no buscara al rubio, esa era la única opción que se le ocurrió. Necesitaba verlo con desesperación, e iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para lograrlo.

Y no se equivocó al hacerlo, ya que al emerger de la bañera, y pese a estar empapado, reconoció el lugar como habitado por Wolfram. Todo olía tan deliciosamente a él, que se saturo de su presencia, extasiado. No pudo evitar la sonrisa boba asomándose a sus labios, y con pasos torpes se dirigió a la puerta que daba a la alcoba.

El sonido de la puerta fue lo primero que se escucho antes de que una voz pusiera en total alerta a cierto rubio mazoku que se encontraba totalmente concentrado en sus sombríos pensamientos.

-¡Wolfram!-grito Yuuri cuando reconoció su silueta sentada sobre la cama.

Instintivamente el aludido se puso de pie con la agilidad de un felino al acecho, y se llevó una mano a su espada desenfundándola con rapidez. De pronto, Yuuri se encontró con el frio acero apuntando directo a su garganta, mientras la mirada fiera y poderosa del mazoku lo sondeaba bajo un escrutinio que le dejo las rodillas temblorosas al Maou.

¡Por Shinou, parece un ángel vengador, y no me importaría morir bajo sus manos! Se dijo el Rey cuando se vio libre al fin de la espada del rubio, y pudo recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo y el habla.

-Lo lamento tanto, Wolf. Yo…

A pesar de la tremenda sorpresa inicial de ver entrar tan estrepitosa y torpemente al Rey a sus aposentos desde su cuarto de baño, el rubio demonio se obligó a mantenerse sereno e indiferente, cortando en el acto cualquier cosa que quisiera decirle.

-Lord Von Bielefeld, Su Majestad. No lo olvide-lo corrigió implacable, a la vez que arrojaba descuidadamente su espada sobre las colchas azules de su cama- No es correcto llamar por un diminutivo de su nombre a un noble con quien no tiene relación alguna; tampoco lo es el que entre a una habitación sin ser invitado, aún si se trata del mismísimo Maou.

A Yuuri se le paralizo el alma. La frialdad de las palabras de su ex prometido era algo que no se esperaba, mucho menos luego del funeral.

-Wolf…

-Mi tío me aseguró que él recibiría las condolencias en mi nombre, así que no entiendo que hace aquí, Heika.

El Maou se vio obligado a tragar saliva varias veces, y a mover su peso de un pie a otro. Ese no era el escenario que imaginaba o esperaba en el peor de los casos, ya que había creído que se encontraría al rubio vulnerable y entristecido, pero allí junto a él, sólo había un ángel distante envuelto en una oscura frialdad. Tan diferente. Tan imposible.

-Sólo…sólo quería ver como estabas, y darte mi apoyo. Tu hijo y tú, pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea-quiso sonreírle conciliador, pero las siguientes palabras del demonio lo dejaron aturdido.

-No lo necesitamos, además ¿Por qué recurriríamos a usted, Majestad?-lo cuestionó en tono mordaz.

Yuuri se trago la quemante sensación de dolor ante su obvio rechazo.

-Murata me contó lo que le sucedió a Elizabeth.

Wolfram afilo la mirada, fastidiado ante la idea de que discutieran su vida privada personas con las que no tenía relación hace años.

-¿Y eso le importa al Rey?-lo increpó con una oscura ironía.

-¡Por supuesto, Wolf!-se defendió el Maou- Tú siempre me has importado, incluso yo…

-Debería marcharse a sus aposentos, Heika-lo interrumpió el rubio caminando hasta uno de los ventanales de la habitación, donde descorrió la suntuosa cortina de seda, y concentro su mirada en la oscuridad del exterior, dándole la espalda al Rey-Tendrá un viaje de vuelta pesado si no descansa adecuadamente.

En esos momentos Yuuri estaba ya al borde de hacer un berrinche ante el desprecio de su ex prometido. La manera en que lo trataba e ignoraba era desquiciante para él, ya demasiado acostumbrado a ser el centro de la atención por ser el monarca. Sintió un pinchazo en su corazón ¿Era así cómo se sentía Wolfram cada vez que lo alejaba de él? Se despreció así mismo por sus acciones pasadas.

-Wolf, sus vidas podrían correr peligro mientras no descubramos quien o quienes envenenaron a Elizabeth ¿Por qué no regresas a Pacto de Sangre? Permíteme estar allí para ustedes, por favor-le soltó de sopetón la idea que le había estado rondando, así podría asegurarse de tenerlos cerca y protegerles como soñaba.

En otras circunstancias a Wolfram Von Bielefeld se le hubiera desencajado el rostro de incredulidad, o tal vez hasta hubiera sentido un agradable y cálido cosquilleo en su estomago por la honda preocupación, pero ahora no. Estaba comenzando a irritarle la repentina presencia del Maou, la forma en que lo miraba y como había invadido su espacio personal. Era desagradable, y más aún considerando que sus últimos recuerdos juntos a solas, le hacían subir la bilis. Detestaba que de la nada lo tratara con esa patética familiaridad como si fuesen viejos amigos. Por lo visto, Yuuri seguía siendo el mismo debilucho de carácter de siempre.

-No-sentenció tajante el demonio de fuego girándose para dirigirle una mirada encendida y aireada. Tan superior- Nosotros no necesitamos nada de usted, Heika. Además, mi hogar esta aquí.

Debía haberlo previsto, pese al tiempo, la terquedad y orgullo del mazoku no tenían iguales. Yuuri tomó una gran bocanada de aire casi como si se estuviera preparando para lanzar la pelota en un partido de Baseball. Lo que iba a hacer era una movida que no le gustaba jugar, pero que aparentemente el rubio se merecía, y aquello le ocasiono un perverso placer.

-Te ordeno entonces como tu Rey, que vuelvas a Pacto de Sangre. Es el lugar más seguro del reino para ti y tu hijo-le habló con la seguridad, y el tono que como Maou utilizaba sin dejar lugar a replicas.

Wolfram apretó la mandíbula, haciéndose rechinar los dientes de rabia ¿Cómo se atrevía ese enclenque a darle ordenes? ¡Maldito Rey!

-Pensé que el Heika creía fervientemente en la idea de su mundo sobre el libre albedrio-musitó el rubio aguantando a duras penas las ganas de lanzarse sobre él y calcinarlo.

-No cuando se trata de sus vidas, y mucho menos cuando se trata de ti-argumentó el otro no muy contento con verse en la necesidad de darle esa clase de órdenes a Wolfram, pero es que esa era su oportunidad, y debía luchar por mantenerla entre sus manos.

Un rictus de profundo descontento se formó en la atractiva boca del mazoku, casi rayando en el desprecio, o el asco. Yuuri se sintió casi rebajado a la categoría de insecto ante el trato, pero se obligo a ignorarlo, y aferrarse al anhelo de recuperarlo al precio que fuera. Era extremadamente consciente de que iniciaba una tarea titánica, y que podía quedarse con las manos vacías. Habían tantos escollos entre ambos, tanto daño, tantas disculpas no pronunciadas.

Pero valía la pena el riesgo. Wolfram siempre lo había valido.

-Te esperaremos a Rufus y a ti en Pacto de Sangre en el plazo máximo de una semana. Te prometo que estarán bien.

A Wolfram aquella promesa se le antojo tan fuera de lugar ¿Por qué ahora? Es que acaso Yuuri actuaba así con él por compasión, por las trágicas circunstancias que se habían llevado a su esposa. Algo en su interior le dijo que no, pues el Rey tenía algo distinto, algo que iba más allá, y que sentía que no quería averiguar. Lo veía, había adoración en su mirada, una especie de cálido anhelo que deseaba ignorar poderosamente porque le incomodaba ser el receptor de aquella atención.

¿Cuántas veces había mirado esos ojos? Aquel océano ónix que tantas cosas le había provocado en el pasado; tantas que incluso se hubiera quitado la vida sólo por él, pero ahora viéndose reflejado en esa intensa posa oscura no le pasaba absolutamente nada. No había nada, él se encontraba incapaz de buscar alguna emoción que lo hiciera temblar de anticipación como antaño, de jugar con su imaginación en pos de quimeras que siempre lo conducían a sueños con finales felices como los cuentos de hadas.

Ahora sólo lo veía fijamente, y el sueño de enamorado no era más que su Heika, un simple hombre.

¿En qué momento sus destinos se torcieron de esa manera?

Ya no lo amaba, y el descubrimiento repentino le entrego finalmente, entremedio de tan penosa situación, su tan anhelado exorcismo. Yuuri ya no era más un fantasma en su vida, sólo su Rey. Aquel pensamiento se le antojo liberador, catártico. Hubiese reído como maniaco si la pena por la perdida de Elizabeth aún no estuviera allí, tan presente. Tal vez, su tío Waltorana tenía razón, y con el nacimiento de Rufus había madurado finalmente, dejando sus amoríos de niño atrás.

Así que tomó una decisión. Obedecería a su Rey volviendo a Pacto de Sangre para proteger la vida de su hijo, y recuperaría la vida que tuvo antes de envenenarse con el amor por Yuuri Shibuya, su antiguo enclenque.

No aceptaría más migajas de la vida. Esta vez lo quería todo, y en sus planes no se encontraba ya más el Maou.

-Como usted ordene, Heika-terminó por decirle, sintiendo correr por sus venas una determinación, y un fuego conocido que había olvidado, pero que se sentía tan bien. Tan él.

* * *

**Agradecimientos a los bellos reviews del 1 capí:**

**-Kira Kuran:** Hola, lindura! Como siempre tú tan genial con tus comentarios. ME ENCANTAN. Mmm sí sé que a veces Wolf parece el más dólido, pero es creo una paradoja del desamor, si el rubio no sufriera no podría madurar lo suficiente para hacerle la vida acuadritos al Maou que es muy ciego. No sé que me pasa últimamente que ando que quiero destruir a los hombres que hacen llorar. Siempre he creído que el amor debe ser todo menos dolor y que cuando este se mete, hay que empezar de cero, x eso supongo que quiero que Wolf sea mejor y que brille ¿Extraño o no? Espero no estar muy dramatica 0.0. Bueno, cariños y gracias x tu frescura. Besos.

**-Makyone:** Saludines! Oh, sí que razón tienes el pobre Wolf se las llevo terrible o no? pero eso va a empezar a cambiar, el primer capí fue más en la línea de Yuuri para situar el escenario xq es un personaje tan inmaduro y despistado que se enreda solo, y que aparentemente aprende x escarmiento XD. Así desde ahora Wolf ya esta bien, triste x elizabeth pero con ganas de ser él. No te ha pasado que cuando finalmente olvidas a un ex ¿Quieres ser libre y aprovechar la vida? pues creo q el drama va x ahí. Gracias igual x tu comentario, me ayudan a crecer y ver otras perspectivas. Cariños!

**-Claudia:** Hola! Ufff sí, se ve intenso, y mucho. Por favor, culpa a mi corazón del drama XD. Pero prometo cuidar a Wolf, que es un personaje tan querido, y más ahora con su hijo. Abrazos.

**-Izumi Masen v.B :** OHHH :) Gracias! espero llenar tus espectativas XD. Yo igual quiero deshacerme de Yuuri, es tan imbecil a veces (o casi siempre). Espero me comentes que más opinas. Muchos cariños y abrazos.

**-Hohenheim:** Holis! Síiiiiiii Wolf necesita de todo un macho que lo cuide, de verdad que a Yuuri hay que buscarle un reemplazo o sino escarbar en su personalidad para ver si se puede sacar algo. Ufff y gracias por tu apoyo, y ojala te siga gustando. Saludines!

**-Rita:** :) Ahhh! Gracias, espero te siga agradando el transcurso del fic porque Wolf esta más maduro, me parece alguien que ha vivido el infierno pero sigue digno, y eso lo vuelve muy bello. Espero tus opiniones. Besos.

**-Melitawinx:** Hola! Miles de gracias, me hace feliz que te haya encantado. Y sí, ambos han sufrido mucho, su relación es como una frase q no recuerdo si es de Serrat o Benedetti , pero dice que "El amor es un juego donde dos ciegos juegan a hacerse daño" como que les pega o no?. Y ohhh a futuro hare más explicito los aprovechamientos jajaja. Cariños!


	3. Chapter 3

Holas!

Ufff lamento si me demore demasiado, pero ya estoy a la carga otra vez, y ya comienzan algunas escenas Yuuram.

Gracias por seguir el fic. Abrazos, y que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Cenizas**

**Capítulo Tercero.**

Unos brillantes ojos verdes se abrieron asombrados ante la majestuosidad del gigantesco edificio que veía, le parecía irreal, tan parecido a los cuentos que su padre le leía. Por unos segundos, su boca quedó ligeramente abierta de la impresión, y su pequeña y traviesa mente inicio un camino donde una serie de planes tomaron forma. Iba a divertirse mucho allí.

-¿Te gusta Pacto de Sangre?

La ronca voz del imponente hombre frente a él, lo hizo sentir aún más pequeño de lo que era, y lo observo con precaución. Su tío Gwendal era como una especie de Dios para él al igual que el abuelo Waltorana, ambos hombres eran recios y siempre sabían que hacer, además su padre los respetaba, por lo que era obvio que tenían que ser muy poderosos.

Una sonrisilla asomó a sus labios, mientras se lanzaba a abrazar al mayor siendo correspondido al instante por los músculos de acero del general, que lo alzó en el aire como si se tratara de un muñequito.

-¡Sí, tío!-gritó entusiasmado mientras soltaba unas alegres carcajadas que le sacaron sonrisas cómplices a los sirvientes que ayudaban a bajar el equipaje de ambos Lores Bielefeld.

Wolfram quien los miraba a una distancia prudente al lado de Conrad, rodó los ojos. Sabía bien que desde ese momento en adelante su hijo se transformaría en el consentido número uno del castillo, e iba a ser un infierno lidiar con él.

-Rufus, pórtate bien-le advirtió antes de verlo perderse en el interior del palacio en brazos de su hermano mayor.

-¡Sí, papi!

Conrad soltó una leve risa. Era increíblemente refrescante ver tanta vida concentrada en un ser tan adorablemente pequeño, y que además parecía contagiar a los demás con su encanto. Se giró para mirar a su rubio hermano que no le despegaba la vista al lugar por donde había desaparecido su retoño. También ver al rubio como un padre abnegado tal cual como se comportaba con Greta era revitalizante.

-Me alegra que hayan tenido un viaje agradable y tranquilo-le habló para atraer su atención- Yuuri Heika no ha podido venir a recibirlos porque esta atendiendo a una delegación de embajadores, pero se reunirá con nosotros en el almuerzo.

-No necesito explicaciones, Conrad. No es mi asunto lo que haga su Majestad-respondió con una natural soltura el rubio mientras seguía estudiando sus alrededores con ojos críticos. Le parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde su última visita.

El castaño no pudo evitar elevar una ceja extrañado. El tono y las expresiones, en el rostro de su hermano menor, eran demasiado relajadas, tranquilas. Tan opuestas a la época en que se comportaba como un chiquillo berrinchudo.

Wolfram notó su confusión, después de todo, sus hermanos fueron asistentes de primera fila de todo el amor tormentoso que sintió por el Maou. Vieron sus pataletas, los ataques de celos, las amenazas, los momentos depresivos, los llantos. Y ahora, sólo estaba allí parado en el jardín, sintiendo una calma irreal.

-¿Qué?-lo cuestionó después de un rato, sabiéndose escrutado cuidadosamente por el mayor.

-Pensé que tú…

La suave sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de Wolfram dejó sin palabras al otro. Su hermanito era realmente muy bello, etéreo.

-Ya lo olvide- musitó con firmeza-¿Recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que la herida iba a cicatrizar y que después sólo tendría recuerdos sin dolor? En ese entonces no te creí, pero tenías tanta razón. Debí confiar más en ti.

Conrad entrecerró los ojos mientras sonreía con más sinceridad. Claro que recordaba ese momento, fue cuando el Maou se comprometió con aquella mazoku. Aquel día Wolfram estaba tan devastado que si Yuuri no hubiese sido su ahijado, feliz se hubiera unido a Gwendal en la misión de desollarlo vivo. Aquella noche el rubio no tenía consuelo, estaba tan quebrado y dolido, que el mismo sintió que se moría de impotencia al verlo desecho en lágrimas que no acababan, y por eso mismo, pensando en su propia experiencia y en lo que significó Julia para él, le susurro esa palabras mientras le abrazaba esperando que el sueño mitigara en algo tan profundo pesar.

Ver a su hermano tan tranquilo, y libre de angustias era un calmante poderosísimo. Realmente deseaba que Wolfram y Rufus fueran felices, y pese a su lealtad al Heika, esta vez no iba a permitirle que les hiciera daño. No iba a fallar nuevamente como hermano mayor, aún si los deseos y sentimientos de Yuuri parecieran tan sinceros.

-Me alegro por ti, Wolfram.

* * *

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Yuuri vibraba de anticipación. Apenas Gunter le informó que ambos rubios ya habían llegado al palacio, y se encontraban acomodando sus pertenencias en las alcobas que él personalmente les escogió, la impaciencia le mordía los huesos, ni siquiera escuchó bien lo que los embajadores le dijeron, su atención estaba en otro lado. Esperar una semana para verlos había sido tanto, y su cabeza le había dado vueltas a miles de formas en que las cosas podrían haber ido mal desde un ataque sorpresivo por enemigos desconocidos hasta la furia de Waltorana.

Gracias a Shinou estaban allí, con él.

Controlando su respiración que ya iba preocupantemente errática, entró al salón encontrándose con rostros conocidos, y con dos profundamente anhelados.

-¿Quién es él papi?

De la nada el más joven entre todos, se levantó como pudo en su silla apuntando al recién llegado sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza. En seguida, Wolfram sujeto sus manos y lo obligo a volver a su lugar, algo avergonzado internamente por la desfachatez de su hijo.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Rufus-lo amonestó con ternura y firmeza- Él es el Heika, Yuuri Shibuya. Debes respetarlo.

Cheri sama se largo a reír relajando el ambiente a la vez que el moreno monarca se acercaba con pasos lentos a su pequeño invitado, sintiéndose inesperadamente nervioso. Sabía bien que Rufus era todo para Wolfram, su adorado niño, y por ende, tenía que poner todo de su parte para llevar una buena relación con el menor.

-Mucho gusto Lord Rufus Von Bielefeld-lo saludó con una corta reverencia que le robo instantáneamente una dulce sonrisa a casi todos los presentes, exceptuando al demonio de fuego que observaba suspicaz al Rey- Bienvenido a Pacto de Sangre.

-Hola-le contestó tímido el niño, con las mejillas sonrojadas porque estaba ante el mismísimo Maou. Instantáneamente se refugio en los brazos de su padre, avergonzado.

Aquella acción conquisto enseguida al moreno que miró con una ternura hechizante a Wolfram, transmitiéndole un mudo deseo de ser parte de su familia. El rubio se puso a la defensiva en seguida volcando toda su atención en Rufus, ignorando al Rey y a los demás.

-Vamos a comer ya, queridos-les indicó Cheri mirando traviesamente al par de ex prometidos, que parecían perdidos en otro mundo.

Yuuri asintió, y ocupó su lugar en la mesa. Aunque había ordenado antes de que Wolfram fuese colocado junto a su hijo al lado de él, en la posición que ocupaba antiguamente. Quería creer que ellos eran su familia Real.

-Estoy tan feliz de tenerlos aquí, Wolf-le susurró en un momento de la comida el moreno al oído al mazoku sobresaltándolo pues no había previsto tal acercamiento.

El rubio tuvo que morderse la lengua para no preguntar el por qué, y alejarlo de su espacio físico de un brusco manotazo. Debía ignorarle y concentrarse en lo importante. Su hijo, y los asesinos de su esposa.

* * *

Luego del suntuoso almuerzo, los hermanos mayores del rubio demonio junto a su madre se llevaron al pequeño Rufus, aparentemente cada uno de ellos tenía planes particulares con el chiquillo, además de considerar que podían serle de ayuda a Wolfram al dejarle algún tiempo de descanso de las obligaciones paternales, tal vez tiempo para centrarse en él. Aquello se los agradecía internamente el Lord, aunque seguía sintiéndose incómodo ante la presencia tan insistente del moreno Rey. Era tan desquiciante la sensación de acecho por parte del otro.

Apenas se vio solo, el rubio inició una caminata algo apresurada por llegar a los jardines laterales del palacio donde debía encontrarse con el Gran Sabio. A través de Shinou habían concertado una especie de cita ya que Murata parecía tener cierta información que podría resultarle útil en la investigación que llevaba a cabo. Dentro suyo se habían maquinado ciertos deseos de venganza, y no descansaría hasta encontrar a los culpables de la muerte de Elizabeth, pero eso era algo que deseaba hacer solo, pese a que sabía que su familia también investigaba, sentía que por su honor era solamente su tarea.

Su mente se distrajo lo suficiente para que sus sentidos no advirtieran la repentina presencia, casi de la nada una sombra le cortó el camino.

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en la mirada ónix, y algo dentro de él se contrajo en una emoción indescifrable. Quiso pasar de largo por un costado, pero Yuuri volvió a cortarle la pasada.

-¿Desea algo, su Majestad?-lo cuestionó tragándose su incomodidad. Le irritaba la forma en que lo veía el otro, y su cercanía.

El moreno se sonrió internamente, si tan sólo el demonio supiera todo lo que deseaba.

-La verdad es que sí. Deseo hablar contigo, Wolf. ¿Vamos a mi oficina?

-No. Estoy mejor aquí-respondió él-¿Qué quiere decirme?-lo increpó mirándolo por debajo de sus frondosas pestañas rubias.

Yuuri tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sublime por no tirarse sobre el otro y arrastrarlo hasta su habitación para hacerle el amor. Tanto tiempo reteniéndose estaba teniendo su efecto sobre él.

-Hace años tú eras un demonio increíblemente avasallador, y yo un enclenque cobarde que no podía….

Wolfram lo cortó con un movimiento brusco de su mano.

-No quiero hablar del pasado.

-Pero es importante-lo contradijo el moreno con seriedad.

-Ya no para mí-su voz sonó ligeramente descompuesta.

-¿Estás seguro?-exclamó Yuuri recorriéndolo con la mirada.

-¿De verás…tiene intención de resucitar el pasado?-le preguntó visiblemente molesto alejándose de él -¿De eso se trata lo que iba a decirme?

-Estas aquí… ¿No?-le respondió desafiante, con esa seguridad absoluta tan poco característica de él, pero que salía a la luz cuando se trataba de defender aquello que era importante.

-¿Y?-ahora Wolfram estaba completamente a la defensiva, mirándolo con sus ojos esmeraldas brillantes de determinación.

Pero para el Rey fue una visión exquisita, algo que guardaría en su retina por el resto de su vida, ¿Cuánto había esperado para tenerlo así?

-Pues eso indica que algo queda en ti de nosotros-su voz sonaba inusualmente segura y tranquila. Sabía que estaba pisando terreno minado, pero tenía que seguir arriesgándose.

-No existe un nosotros, nunca fue así, yo sólo estoy aquí porque me lo ordenó ¡Nada más!-la voz del demonio tembló. Las cosas se le estaban escapando de las manos.

-¡Mientes!...Sabes que apenas nos vimos todo volvió para los dos….tú lo sabes en lo más profundo de ti, tuvimos tanto de bello como de nefasto, Wolf, ¿O no es así?-el moreno buscaba su mirada, pero el noble le rehuía, sabía que estaba metiendo el dedo en la llaga, pero seguía sin responderle.

Wolfram retrocedió, repentinamente asustado por sus propias reacciones y la forma en que se estaban desarrollando las cosas. Y entonces, Yuuri aprovechó el momento de desconcierto en el rubio, acercándose a él, cogiéndolo con suavidad de una de sus muñecas. Los dos se miraron.

-¡No me toque, Heika!-le gritó, luchando para liberarse de él. Se removía como una fierecilla.

-Pero yo…

Finalmente, de un brusco empujón que hizo trastabillar un par de pasos al Maou, el rubio consiguió alejarse

-¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡No espere nada más de mí!-le escupió las palabras alterado, y con un matiz de rabia pesimamente disimulada.

Sin permitirle decir algo más al Maou, Wolfram le dio la espalda, y se alejó pisando con furia, y bramando para sus adentros por las estúpidas palabras del moreno ¿Quién se creía que era para sacarle en cara el pasado?

* * *

Yuuri clavó su mirada por la ventada con tormentosa dulzura. Abajo la silueta de Wolfram se movía lentamente en compañía de su Gran Sabio. Desconocía de qué hablaban, mas la sensación de tenerlo nuevamente en casa, a la vista, superaba todos los sueños que había tenido en la oscuridad de sus lamentaciones. Le daba cierta amarga paz, porque se volvía demasiado consciente de lo perdido, y de cómo, si las cosas hubieran marchado diferente, él podría haber disfrutado de una vida completa al lado del mazoku.

Ahora comprendía que su estancia allí, le daría bastantes quebraderos de cabeza, y discusiones explosivas que los dejarían agotados, pero valdrían la pena si conseguía derribar la fría barrera que el rubio había impuesto entre ambos, y con suerte, tal vez al final del camino hallaría los sentimientos que Wolfram antes le profesaba.

Embelesado, siguió observándolo.

Su demonio estaba tan precioso, con esa estampa de príncipe azul capaz de dejar catatónico a cualquiera. Se notaba su madurez, y una seguridad en él que podría desarmar a cualquiera. Por un momento se preocupó ante la perspectiva de que Murata pusiera sus ojos sobre él ¿Quién no lo haría? Además conocía demasiado bien los gustos de su amigo.

El estomago se le revolvió. Era difícil asumir la posibilidad de rivales, sobre todo considerando que en el pasado todo giraba en torno a él.

Acongojado soltó un suspiro, rezando internamente porque no apareciera ningún mazoku extraordinario que pudiera llamar la atención de Wolfram y arrebatárselo. Ya era suficiente lidiar con esa cercanía tan lejana, con el picor en sus dedos por tocarlo, y hacerse dueño de sus sentimientos otra vez. Debía armar un plan de reconquista a como diera lugar, y de ser posible buscar algunos aliados.

Sus oscuros ojos se ensombrecieron intensamente. Wolfram había acomodado su melena dorada distraídamente en un gesto de lo más natural, pero que al moreno se le antojo lleno de sensualidad. Una descarada invitación. Sintió a su cuerpo calentarse. No podía negárselo, lo encendía a límites insospechados cada parte del mazoku de fuego. Si fuera por él lo tendría prisionero en su cama, disfrutando de cada resquicio de piel que recordaba con angustiante deseo. Quería hacerlo gritar su nombre de éxtasis, y hacerle el amor hasta el final de los tiempos. ¡Como deseaba tomarlo!

-¿Por qué miras a mi papi así?

La pregunta descoloco al Maou quien se giró apresuradamente, sorprendido, luego compuso una sonrisa amable para el pequeño ángel dándole confianza.

-¿Así cómo, Rufus?-lo cuestionó haciéndose el tonto, mientras miraba erráticamente el pasillo, tratando de entender como se había distraído tanto que no sintió la llegada del niño.

El pequeño hizo un mohín de disgusto. Su padre le había enseñado que era de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra, pero se trago ese comentario porque estaba frente al Rey.

-Lo miras como lo hacía mamá-murmuro mirando sus zapatos Rufus, algo inseguro de lo que había dicho. Le costaba hablar de su madre con extraños, además de que a su pequeño corazón aún se le hacía difícil creer que no vería a ver nunca más a su mami.

Los ojos ónix lo miraron cálidamente, sabiendo lo duro que debía ser para el niño mencionar a su madre recién fallecida. En un gesto afectuoso apretó uno de sus delicados hombros, conteniendo las ganas de abrazarlo para reconfortarlo.

-¿Puedo contarte un secreto?

El chiquillo asintió vigoroso, sintiéndose sumamente importante ante la confianza que el Heika depositaba en él.

-Yo estoy enamorado de tu padre. Lo amo muchísimo-declaró solemne Yuuri, arriesgándose a dar un paso en falso, y rogando internamente por contar con aquel preciado aliado.

La mirada esmeralda de Rufus se amplio sobremanera procesando la información recibida, juntando piezas en su mentecita, hilando retazos de conversaciones para darle sentido a lo que hablaba el Rey.

-Pero…-el pequeño empezó a jugar con sus manos, confundido-…pero tú eres hombre, y mi papi también.

Yuuri sintió un aguijonazo en pleno corazón. Murata nuevamente tenía razón. Aquello de lo que renegamos tarde o temprano termina explotándonos en la cara.

* * *

La noche había caído, y Wolfram después de haber dejado a su hijo descansando tranquilamente en la habitación que se le había asignado, se dio al fin un momento para estar en silencio con la mirada esmeralda pegada al techo, entremedio de las colchas de la cama. Sus pensamientos volaron raudos recordando viejos tiempos, reconociendo viejos temores y heridas, sintiendo en su propia carne una nostalgia infinita por todo el tiempo que parecía perdido.

Sí, ahora tenía un maravilloso hijo, pero había perdido su juventud mazoku pagando un costo terriblemente alto. Su corazón.

Apostó por un compromiso destinado al fracaso, luchó a ciegas una contienda perdida desde el momento en que fue negada. Vio impasible como su alma fue marchitándose, y aún así siguió creyendo ¿Hasta cuándo soportó tanta humillación? Se cuestionó mientras sus labios se mordían con fuerzas sintiendo el triste desasosiego de las causas perdidas corroerlo.

No amaba a Yuuri ya, pero lo resentía por todo lo que le quitó. Sí, lo había conocido como un medio humano extremadamente inocente y amable, pero le era imposible creer ahora, con la experiencia a cuestas, que hubiera sido completamente ciego a su dolor ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo dejó sufrir? ¿Por qué no tuvo compasión?

Deseó odiarle infinitamente por quitarle tanto, por no permitirle disfrutar del amor verdadero, por ser un oscuro verdugo encerrado en un egoísmo tan latente sobre su persona, y ahora parecía querer seguir jugando el mismo juego, atándolo a su vida sin su consentimiento.

Wolfram Von Bielefeld se juró no volver a caer en su trampa.

* * *

**Quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas que tan amablemente se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review :)**

**-Melitawinx:** Holis! que genial contar con tus comentarios, y sí mi Wolf es más como las novelas, además de que igual tener un hijo y tanta experiencia emocional lo ha hecho madurar, y también de a poco Yuuri mostrara una madurez a su estilo (enclenque y dominante XD). En este capí ya se va viendo porque camino ira la relación del maou con el hijo de su amor 0.0. Ufff espero no decepcionarte, y gracias por seguir el fic. Abrazos!

**-Izumi Masen v.B :** Gracias por tus ánimos, y complicidad para hacer sufrir, torturar y reemplazar a Yuuri! jajaja es que es de lo peor el moreno. Me alegra que leas el fic, es un gusto y alegría para mí. Ya veremos con quien se queda al final el ángel Wolf, que pretendo ponerle varios pretendientes, y que se muera de celos Yuuri jojojo. Espero te siga gustando la historia. Nos leemos. Besos, y abrazos.

**-Tao stalker** : Hola! intente actualizar lo más rápido que pude, ojala sigas aún el fic, y ya vendrán tiempos de alegría y dulce revancha para Wolfram ;). Gracias por el apoyo. Abrazos!

**-claudia:** Ufff lo continuo :). Gracias por el ánimo, y ya se pondrá más alegre.

**-Marim Yuy Peacecraft - kRk :** Saludos! que felicidad que te guste el fic :). Sí, pretendo que sea largo, pero no más de 15 capítulos, no me gusta ser muy redundante. Y pues ya comenzare con los momentos Yuuram, el inicio de una reconquista que va a sacar chispas y ronchas XD. Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho con la actualización, y no decepcionarte. Gracias por el apoyo. Cariños!


End file.
